Recuerdos y canciones
by nuskiya
Summary: Los pensamientos de Ginny y Harry cuando el parte en busca de los Horcruxes.pronto los d Ron y Hermione 1º fic x favor R
1. Chapter 1

Era verano, pero los días azules habían dado pie a una de esas tormentas de la estación, dejando a su paso un cielo gris lleno de nubes. En una casa torcida que parecía mantenerse en pie por arte de magia, y seguramente así sería, una joven estaba asomada a la ventana de su habitación viendo como gruesas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el cristal caían al suelo del jardín, cada vez más embarrado, donde unos pequeños gnomos corrían a guarecerse bajo cualquier cosa que les salvara de morir ahogados en aquella intempestiva lluvia que les había pillado por sorpresa. Y al acercarse más al cristal, una chica pelirroja y pecosa le devolvió una triste mirada.

Ginny Weasley miraba al vacío mientras oía de lejos una radio mágica tirada encima de su cama. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Harry. Desde el verano anterior, en la boda de su hermano, no le había vuelto a ver ni había hablado con él, únicamente había recibido una carta de Ron por Navidades en la que decía que la echaban de menos, pero no sabía nada de sobre donde estaban, que habían conseguido sobre Horcruxes o sobre aquel famoso R.A.B. Aunque eso era lo que menos la importaba. Lo que verdaderamente se preguntaba era si Harry estaría herido o no, y si la había echado de menos tanto como ella lo había echo ese año.

De repente oyó como sonaba en la radio mágica los primeros acordes de su canción favorita. Recordó como una vez, caminando al lado del lago de Hogwarts, mientras el calamar gigante mecía el agua al nadar, Harry le había susurrado al oído la melodía:

_Hoy no paro de pensarlo_

_Y no sé ahora muy bien que hago aquí_

_Te has marchado y has dejado_

_Otro hueco dentro de mí._

Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido con una canción, notaba cómo, a cada acorde de esa dulce guitarra, su cuerpo se estremecía y recordaba su voz al oído, susurrando lentamente cada palabra. Le notaba tan cerca... sentía como la abrazaba… Abrió los ojos y allí estaba de nuevo, apoyada contra la fría ventana de una habitación que se estaba quedando a oscuras. En aquella penumbra, se acercó lentamente al espejo y se miró. Ya no era aquella niña de ojos alegres y llenos de vida. Ahora estaban rojos y marcados por las lágrimas que derramaba al pensar que ya no estaba, que quizá no volviera a verle y por los recuerdos de tiempos ya vividos que no dejaban de acecharla.

_Te recuerdo, porque fuiste_

_Y has sido la chispa que me ha hecho vivir._

Todo había cambiado, ya no podía vivir como antes. Después de haber salido con él, de haber sentido su cariño, de notar su presencia a su lado, de estar segura de que le quería, se había ido… y ahora no había nada por lo que seguir adelante, nada con lo que tener fuerzas para levantarse en aquellos días dominados por el pánico. La gente pensaba al verla que tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico, que no tenía sonrisa por todo el terror del ambiente, pero se equivocaban de punta a punta: sólo sufría de una extremada melancolía que la comía por dentro, que no la dejaba sonreír…

_A tu lado me sentía protegido_

_Y dentro de ti_

_Ahora ya no existe risa_

_Ya no hay nada que me haga reír._

Le necesitaba tanto… Necesitaba sus besos, sus abrazos, su voz. A veces, en los momentos más tristes, cuando más le echaba de menos, pensaba en cuanto desearía poder notar sus labios una vez más, notar su fuerza con un beso que la llenara de valor para poder continuar adelante…Pero no regresaría, lo que la hacía lamentarse por aquellos sentimientos que nunca expresó, por aquel beso tímido que no fue capaz de darle o por una caricia que quedó perdida en el tiempo antes de hacerse realidad.

_Y me acuerdo, del cariño_

_Y todos los besos que a veces no di._

Intentaba todas las mañanas levantarse con energía, con paso firme y enfrentarse al mundo, pero se derrumbaba cada vez que veía su fotografía o al despertar de un aturdimiento en el que recordaba algún momento especial en sus brazos o del sueño de aquella noche en el que estaba apunto de tocarle y entonces… despertaba.

_Desde entonces no veo_

_Otra cosa en mi ser_

_Y ahora ya te has marchado_

_No te volveré a ver._

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Otra vez. No podía evitarlo aunque quería ser fuerte, pero pensar en Harry le hacía sufrir, aunque no podía parar de hacerlo. Era un círculo vicioso del que no sabía como salir. Lo único que sabía hacer era pensar en todo el tiempo que podrían haber pasado juntos. Ella le había querido desde siempre, y había aprendido a vivir sin sus sentimientos, a olvidarlos en el fondo se su corazón y no dejarlos salir hasta que llegara a su cuarto, y a oscuras, pudiera imaginar como sería estar con él, sin llegar a creerse que un día llegaría a ser realidad. Y tampoco que un día lo vería marchar hacia su destino con valor y la cabeza bien alta, y ella sólo podría pensar en todos aquellos momentos vividos a su lado: aquel beso bajo la sombra de un árbol, con el calor del verano acechándoles. Un paseo poco antes de la cena, viendo como caía el sol delicadamente sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, tiñéndolo todo de ligeros toques de violeta y naranja, mientras la luna iba apareciendo tímidamente y se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas del lago. O una fugaz caricia acompañada de un beso en la mejilla cuando por casualidad se encontraban entre clase y clase.

_Ando solo y voy pensando_

_En las cosas que había por hacer_

_En los besos que eran nuestros,_

_Que ahora solo no puedo tener_

_Y me acuerdo, del cariño_

_Y todos lo besos que a veces no di._

Se secó las lágrimas. Su único consuelo era pensar que por mucho que pasara nadie le quitaría todo aquello, vivido, todo lo sentido, aquel amor que la llenaba el alma de soledad y de esperanza de verlo de regresar de nuevo, triunfante. No podía quitárselo ni el Mago Tenebroso más temible del planeta.


	2. Todo por ella

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, también bajo una densa lluvia, una figura observaba la calle sin ser visto a través de uno de los ventanales del salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry miraba con la vista perdida como corrían las gotas de agua por el cristal que nadie podía ver excepto Ron, Hermione y él, gracias al encantamiento Fidelio que su sabia amiga creó a la perfección.

A pesar de haberse prometido no volver a aquel edificio, el tener que cuidar de Kreacher una vez cerrado Hogwarts, y ladrones como Mundungus Fletcher que se llevaban los pocos objetos de valor de la casa de los Black que su padrino jamás apreció, hicieron que se pasara por allí desganadamente. Sin embargo, un suceso increíble hizo que se quedaran en aquel lugar en el que el retrato de la madre de Sirius les recordaba diariamente que no eran bien recibidos.

Pensando en quedarse únicamente unos días, una tarde en la que los amigos estaban tumbados en el sofá raído del salón, Harry, mientras miraba distraídamente a su alrededor, vio algo en el escritorio que recordaba haber visto en alguna otra parte, algo muy familiar. Gracias a una corazonada se acercó al escritorio y vio algo que le paró la respiración. Un guardapelo dorado se encontraba tirado tranquilamente en una esquina de la mesa. Lo cogió con ligero temor y le dio la vuelta. Una serpiente en forma de S le devolvió la mirada. Aquel guardapelo era el que una vez, una muchacha llamada Merope había vendido por unos míseros galeones y en el que tiempo después, un mago llamado Tom Ryddle, había puesto un trozo de su alma.

Mediante una ofrenda de sangre, pudieron abrir aquel guardapelo en el se encontraba una preciosa y brillante piedra oscura rajada por varios lugares formando una irregular cruz.

Se fueron corriendo hacia aquel raído tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, en el que el grabado de un Regulus Augustus Black les sonrió maliciosamente.

Desde entonces se habían quedado en esa casa llena de recuerdos de un Sirius que jamás volvería investigando el porqué su hermano, un famoso partidario de Lord Voldemort, había destruido un pedazo del alma de su amo.

Pero en aquel momento habían decidido descansar y dejar de leer aquellos cientos de manuscritos llenos de polvo que versaban sobre la historia de esa extraña familia. Mientras Harry descansaba apoyado contra la ventana, pensaba en lo que estaría ocurriendo en el exterior. No recibían correo para no ser descubiertos, aunque nadie pudiera ver la casa, y por lo tanto, no tenía noticias de la única persona que había fuera de allí que le importaba de verdad. Se preguntaba que sería de Ginny ahora, y si después de casi un año se habría recuperado. La echaba tremendamente de menos, y aunque solía estar muy ocupado, en momentos como aquel, no dejaba ni un minuto de pensar en ella. Últimamente, rememoraba uno de sus recuerdos más felices, que varias noches atrás le abordó en sueños. Volvía a ver a la joven tumbada en un sofá de la Sala Común tarareando con voz melodiosa una canción preciosa que él escuchaba completamente entregado:

_Cuéntame que fue de ella_

_La que todo me entregaba_

_Y no puede amar_

Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro. No podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al recordarla. Había sido tanto lo que habían pasado juntos en tan poco tiempo, había tantos recuerdos felices que al echarla de menos le acechaban…No sabía que era de ella, si habría rehecho su vida o si aún seguía como en la boda de Bill y Fleur, en la que había notado, aunque ella había intentado ocultarlo por todos los medios, cómo su cara había perdido el brillo de antaño y cómo sus ojos apagados le devolvían una mirada demacrada por las lágrimas. No quería que sufriera por él, quería que fuera feliz y recobrara la sonrisa, aunque no deseaba que por ello le olvidara.

_Me pregunto si en su historia_

_Aún existo en su memoria_

_Dónde estará._

Se la veía tan dulce al sonreír…parecía como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Además cada vez que oía su risa era como si algo cálido y suave naciera en su interior y se expandiera a cada parte de su cuerpo, reconfortándolo y llenándolo de fuerzas. Todo aquello le hacía darse cuenta de cuánto la quería y cuánto quería poder volver a sentir su mano enredado en sus descontrolados cabellos color azabache.

_Aún recuerdo que era bella_

_Y cómo me miraba_

_Y ahora que perdí su huella_

_Sé que la adoraba_

_Se llevó, mi corazón._

Lo daría todo por estar a su lado, por notar una vez más sus labios. Era tan fuerte el deseo de abrazarse a ella y que la joven le dijera con voz susurrante que todo iba a acabar, que no había de que preocuparse pues todo iba a tener un final feliz. Sin ella, le faltaba algo y no sabía muy bien el qué, sólo sabía que quería volver a sentirlo otra vez.

_Todo por ella_

_Por culpa de ella hay un vacío_

_Aquí en mi alma_

_Que nada llena_

Quizás lo más fácil fuera que la olvidara, que se centrara en su destino para poder cumplirlo pero… ¿cómo podía olvidar aquella melena pelirroja moviéndose al viento al acercarse a él para poder darle un beso? Iba a ser incapaz de esquivar los recuerdos de aquella caída de la noche abrazada a ella, sintiendo su calor corporal en su piel; de aquel paseo por el verde frescor del campo de quidditch acompañado de una entretenida y gratificante charla; o del escalofrío que le recorría la espalda sólo con mirarla y darse cuenta de lo especial que era. No podía hacerlo porque todo eso le perseguía.

_Es mi condena_

_Porque no puedo olvidarla_

Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y vio su rostro sonriéndole otra vez. Y oyó su voz. Notó como cada palabra le recorría la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su corazón, mientras empezaba a respirar más deprisa. Quería aguantar y soportar estar sin ella pero las ganas de abrir los ojos por la mañana para encontrarla entre sus brazos y volver a oler aquel aroma a flores de su pelo eran demasiado fuertes.

_Todo por ella_

_Sólo por ella es que aún_

_Me muero yo de ganas_

_De tenerla, de sentirla y abrazarla_

_Todo lo daría yo por ella_

La lluvia había cesado y había dejado paso a una luna menguante que destacaba por su brillo en el negro cielo de la noche. Rememoró con ilusión un beso de buenas noches que un día le dedicó con especial cariño, bajo una luna como la que hoy lucía. Jamás se había parado a pensar por aquel entonces en un día en el que despertara y no le pudiera decir desde el fondo de su alma y acompañado de una caricia un "buenos días". Pero ahora que ya no podía hacerlo, lo echaba en falta. Sólo en sus sueños podía sentirla otra vez y notar como su cariño irreal le servía para refugiarse.

_Cada noche al ver la luna_

_La imagino enamorada_

_Como ayer_

_Aunque ya no esta conmigo_

_En mis sueños la persigo_

_Donde esté_

Todo aquello había servido para darse cuenta de lo que sentía y de que sin dudarlo volvería a sus brazos y jamás la abandonaría. Que haría lo que fuera por ella, lo que Ginny le pidiera. Y sabía muy bien que por mucho que ambos se quisieran volver a ver, ella le pediría que persiguiera con gran valentía su destino. Y por supuesto, Harry lo haría.

_Todo por ella…_

NA: olaaa!bueno saludo aquí xk en el otro capítulo se me fue…asik aprovecho ahora y os digo a los k lo hayan leído k siento mucho haber estropeado la literatura castellana al escribir esto, y k J.K.Rowling me a pedido k no escriba más, xo yo, tan chula como siempre, pos he escrito otro capítulo y puede k escriba más…(d verdad k lo siento xo esk si m lo dejo dentro es peor, jeje). Aunk en realidad la culpa es d paulimari digo…..d zalamandra! (jej), xk fue la k se puso pesada pa k lo publicara, asik matarla a ella…

Weno, sea lo k sea lo k opineis sobre el fic dejar RR please!

4


End file.
